For You I Bleed Myself Dry
by argetlam007
Summary: When Harvey gets a phone call saying Mike's been injured, he rushes to Danbury. What'll happen when gets there ? This is the result of mine and my lovely friend Laksha's imagination...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone ! I dunno what you'll be thinking about this one but I'm a whump Harvey lover soo, it just happened :) Please let me know if you like it xo**

"You have a call from Danbury Federal Prison. Do you accept the charges?"

You gulped hearing those words. After threatening Gallo, the phone calls from Mike've been very difficult to bear. At least the very first part. Every time he hears those words, his heart starts to ponder in his chest and he loses all of his self control. He took a shaky breath. Why does this phone feel so heavy? His hands were shaking uncomfortably, when he answered he couldn't even recognize his own voice.

 _"Yes."_

"Am I talking to Mike Ross' attorney?"

"Yes, this is Harvey Specter. I'm Mike's lawyer. What's the matter?" It felt so wrong to ask a question when you didn't even know if you wanna learn the truth in the first place.

"Mike Ross has been in a fight. He's in the infirmary now."

"Ho-" The line went dead in a second. He couldn't believe what he was experiencing. And mostly he couldn't believe Mike. How the hell did he manage to get in a fight again? Harvey knew prison was no fun and all but Mike was breaking the records. Donna was witnessing the whole scene playing in front of her from the beginning. She was worried about him. Harvey's hands were shaking, his breathing became more rapid. His neck and face were covered in sweat. He looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. After ending the call, he took a deep breath and filled a glass of water. He drank it with shaking hands and placed it on the coffee table. He made sure that he was okay to move, he rushed out of the office leaving a very worried Donna looking after him.

x

"Where is he?"

"If I knew who you're talking about maybe I could-"

"Mike Ross. I need to see him, right now."

"Oh, he's been transfered to a cell. Far from other inmates, until he's fully recovered."

"I demand to see him. Now." said Harvey as he slammed his fist to the hard material.

"He's in no condition to walk right now. You have to follow this guard. He'll take you to the cell." said the woman pointing towards the guard next to her desk.

Harvey was so god damn furious. He couldn't even see properly. His vision was a bit blurry. His heart was racing like he's just ran a marathon. Like before a panic attack but he knew he can control himself because this time it was not just about himself. It was also about his one and only friend Mike. The thought of a hurt Mike lying in a small, cold cell made him panic even more. As he followed the guard through the dark and empty corridors, he felt more pathetic. He felt like all the strength in his body drained away. As he returned to the reality he realized that they were at a very isolated part of the prison. As he got a grasp of what's happening he saw the guard, whom led him there, locking the cell lock and getting out of his sight. He was in a cell, as he turned around his eyes widened with fear. And here he was facing with, Frank Gallo himself and his two goons.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone for the favs and follows! Love you guys. Read, enjoy, review :)_

"Oh well, well well. What a shocker!" said Gallo opening his arms in the tiny cell. Harvey looked up to see two goons faces which don't contain any emotions. Both were well build and muscular. One of them was a little bit taller than the other but both can make a person back away from a fight just with their appearances. They looked like they were ready for a fight and being a right hand of a criminal like Gallo's they were very calm.

"I told you we'll face soon and here it is. The time has come. You know what Harvey, the very best part is you came here with your own will. I didn't even have to force you. You always say everyone that you don't care about anyone but yourself but look at you. You were so scared, you didn't even realize where you were until the very last moment. You do care about a few people and it's a piece of cake to know what to do after learning who they are. I can control you and I did just like that. I drove you here."

He was right. Harvey didn't realize a thing until it was too late. After he got that phone call from prison saying Mike was hurt, everything was a blur to him. He can't tell if it was 10 mins or 10 hours. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and to be honest with himself right now he was scared of what will happen. He saw Gallo signaling his goons to attack. The taller one rushed towards him with full speed and shoved him to the wall. With that force Harvey hit his head and there came a loud crack. He could felt his head pounding. He took a deep breath and landed a punch to his attackers jaw. The man groaned and backed away but the other was ready to fight and he started to deliver blows to Harvey's stomach. Harvey, being a boxer, defended himself from those dangerous punches successfully. The one Harvey knocked to the ground was rising to his feet angrily. At that moment Harvey realized that Gallo was just watching them and from his face Harvey could tell that he wasn't happy with his goons performances. That made Harvey smirk. Their eyes locked with a brief second and Gallo started to talk in the background while Harvey was still defending himself.

 ** _"Really Harvey what do you do to Donna to make her convince to work for you all those years huh? Don't you get tired of banging her?"_** with that words Harvey raised his head behind his hands to look Gallo. Of course the taller goon didn't let that mistake pass by. He landed a uppercut punch to Harvey's chin. With that blow Harvey felt his back hit the wall. _Oh well, amazing_ they cornered him. Smaller one grabbed Harvey by the neck and threw him to the other side of the tiny cell. With that amazing force Harvey felt his breath taken away. He felt to his knees. While he was struggling to breath two goons attacked him. They started to kick him everywhere on the torso, stomach and groin. Harvey was no longer able to detect the pain. Because it was coming from all the directions of his body not just a part of it. With the corner of his eye he saw Gallo taking a deep breath and rushing towards him with full speed and his foot met with Harvey's stomach in full speed. For a second all Harvey saw was black, a black universe and there was this annoying ringning sound in the background. And then the reality hit him, hard. The pain, so much pain, _oh God_. His breathing faltered and he spit blood. Lots and lots of blood. _Well, that explained why it hurt so god damn much_. Harvey coughed and coughed, his head was now between his arms, he was looking directly to the cold, hard concrete.

 ** _"You know why did your mother left you? Because she couldn't stand seeing your pathetic face for the rest of her life. She never loved you. Even your father couldn't be able to stay with you two. He left you with a stupid reason like playing for a shitty band and you guys believed him, huh? He never loved you, Harvey. He came back home for your brother not you. Anyone who ever loved you was so, so wrong."_**

 _Oh God when will this be over?_ He collected himself and got to his feet. There was still a lot of blood in his mouth, he could feel that. He spit his blood to Gallo's foot. With that gesture Gallo chuckled and took a few steps back. Punches flew in the air. Harvey managed to damage the smaller one efficiently. Harvey took a step back and that made the taller goon falter a second, Harvey used that as an advantage and his elbow met with goon's face. The man was taken aback by that sudden attack. He threw a blind punch which Harvey could easily dodge. Gallo's words were making him stronger, no matter what he says he won't be able to break him. Until…

 ** _"You know where is Donna right now? She was supposed to be in the office, right? Oh, well when you rushed out of your office without telling her a word, where do you think she is right now?"_**

Harvey felt his blood boil. He lunged toward Gallo. "You son of a bitch, where is she?" Now Harvey was trying to punch Gallo, all he wanted to do was erase that smirk from his smug face but the two goons were holding Harvey tight from his neck and shoulders. "WHERE IS SHE?!" shouted Harvey with rage. Gallo was enjoying every moment of it. He was laughing loudly and it was making Harvey go nuts.

 ** _"If you're asking this question maybe you don't even deserve her. She is in your house you idiot, surrounded by my men."_** Harvey couldn't hold it anymore. He dropped himself to his knees. He felt it. This time it was really coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,everyone! Sorry for the delay. I want to thank everyone for their adorable reviews. I just saw them because of a problem with my phone. This is what happened when Laksha and me had a conversation about a hurt-Harvey story :D This is a story of Laksha and mine. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :)**

.

.

HARVEY'S POINT OF VIEW

Everything was a blur. I couldn't feel a thing. My chest felt tight and an intense amount of pain shot through my whole body. Gallo's words were ringing in my head and that stopped as I dropped to the ground. I could'nt feel the concrete hit my head, it felt like I bounced into the sea and my body refused to drown. I'd felt this feeling before but it came upon me by surprise. The last thing I expected was being locked up a prison cell with my worst fear right in front of me. And that to for a crime I didn't commit. _Oh God! This cell looks smaller than it actually is._ The walls were getting closer as my mind began to run farther from the reality. I couldn't see straight because of the spots. Tons of them. Waves of fear and panic rushed and my head was doing a good job at resisting them.

" _Not like this please_." I could feel my heart pound so loud, it'd almost rip off my chest. My mind was racing, as my palms began to tremble and I felt the feeling of losing my mind. My throat began choking itself with the pressure of my heart pounding. My heart was giving up as my head was in the terror of shutting down. My ego wasn't ready to shut off at the excruciating pain my body was feeling. I was trapped with no way of escaping the pain. I was smothered by the emotions of fear and guilt was chocking me. My body was giving up and the fear of crumbling down in front of these bastards. _No,no,no!_ I was always in charge of everything in my life and the feeling of losing control of my own body was something that I could'nt percive for the rest of my manhood.

I was gasping for more air desperately as Gallo crouched over me with his smug smirk on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stand up, you wuss! I was so true when I called you a pathetic human-being. Stand the fuck up!" At this point he was screaming into my ear but my mind was so foggy I couldn't process it. But the voices in my head suppressed Gallo's voice and here I was blaming myself even though it was just my body giving up.

 _"You are letting everyone down. Just like what you did with Mike. He believed in you but what did you do to protect him? You let him rot in hell, didn't you?_ _ **NO!**_ _What about Donna? She loved you. Why didn't you let her? You don't deserve to be loved. You ruined every single life around you. Maybe it's best for them to let you go."_

It was true torture, both mentally and physically. Gallo's goons were throwing hard kicks to my stomach. I was losing blood at every passing moment. The floor was covered with dark and red blood. My blood. A fundamental need like breathing gave me enormous amount of pain. They continued kicking as the pain became unbearable. But I'd been hit so many times, my body was resistant to it by now. I wanted to drop to the ground, lose everything I had stood straight up fighting for. It'd take away all the pain I was experiencing.

After a while, the kickings came to a halt. "Stop it you idiots, let me do the honors." said Gallo with a smile plastered across his evil face. As I lifted my head, I knew, I knew this was coming to an end. Gallo was playing with his dagger and he was approaching to my side. He lifted the dagger and stabbed me.

.

.

.

Well, that's what my reflexes thought he was going to do.

He didn't stab me, he just went on playing with the dagger over my torso. Gallo laughing it off with the psychopathic laughter over his face as my almost dead body trying not to stop its functioning. All the colour was draining off my face, as there was intense sweat drops over my forehead. I finally realised… HARVEY REGINALD SPECTER WAS LOSING IT.

 _"I – I didn't know what I was experiencing. But it was like I was another person. I've never felt like this. I was scared to shit and feeling alone was the weirdest thing that's happened to me. But here I was lying in a cold cell with Gallo looking at me with a dagger in his hand taking his sweet damn time. I- I didn't want to die, I wanted to live and mostly I didn't want to lose to this fucker."_

Coming back to reality was hurting me. My hands twitched and I wanted to say something to stop him but nothing came out. I felt paralyzed. Gallo leaned forward and his face was near my ear.

"I'm gonna leave a mark on you so that you'll remember what you did to me every single day. Payback time Harvey." He slid the tip of the dagger through my ribs. Blood began to ooze out like fondue off a chocolate fountain. The left side of my body began to paralyze as the blood flowed out gracefully. That was the moment. Thoughts began to fade, faces turned to mere blur, it was over and my thoughts were gone as Gallo began scarring my chest. Tears were racing over my cheecks and it was done. I deserved this. For hurting my dad, for ruining Mike's life, for being a dick for my entire adult life.

.

I deserve ii..tt…


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter! Enjoy,read,review:)**

 **.**

 **.**

While Mike was reading a very exciting book, Kevin rushed towards him with full speed. Kevin was always so calm and collected, this weird behaviour got Mike's attention and he lifted his head from the book and took a look at his friend. He was breathing rapidly and trying to collect himself but there was something wrong, Mike could tell that by the way his hands twitched.

"Har-… Gallo…" He tried to speak but his breaking was still rapid they both waited patiently for it to slow down but Mike's brain was making up horrible scenerios about what could possibly be wrong and hearing Gallo's name wasn't helping at that moment. After what felt like years, Kevin explained:

"I heard Gallo's men talking about setting a trap and I swear to God, I..-I swear to God, Mike I heard Harvey's name. They were saying things like payback and all. I couldn't stay one minute longer there, I rushed here after hearing those words. You gotta warn him Mike!"

Mike took a shaky breath and rushed to the phone. He ran over nearly everyone on his way, leaving very angry inmates behind him. He dialed the number he knew by heart, because it was one of the three numbers he dialed here, with shaking hands and waited impatiently for Donna to pick up the phone. _Oh God, Harvey could be dead by now._ Redhead answered the phone and it's evident that she was glad to hear his voice. _That won't last long though._ While thinking how to say this to Donna, he lent against wall for support and pinched the bridge of his nose. Well this was worse than he thought it to be. "Mike, what's wrong?" He was still trying to get himself under control and telling something like that was probably the hardest thing to do. "What happened to Harvey?" Mike felt his throat went dry. For the first time in years he hated Donna's senses. She could easily understand something was wrong and it was very difficult to speak under that pressure. "Donna, promise me you'll be calm and do what you need to do but first please please promise me to stay collected, can you do that for me?"

" _Mike,_ if you don't say what happened right now, you'll regret the day you were born."

"Oh, God. Look Donna, Kevin's heard Gallo's men were talking about a trap and he said he definitely heard of Harvey's name so I just called to warn you guys. Harvey's in the office right?"

For that very moment Donna felt like the whole world stopped. Her vision became blurred and voices around her was scrathy. She was definitely sure that was how Harvey felt during his panic attacks.

" _Donna! DONNA!"_ Mike's screames helped her brain function again. "Mike, Harvey's just had a call from Danbury saying that you were injured and…-and" she couldn't finish her sentence. Tears started to drop from her eyes and Mike felt his blood boil. _Son of a bitch! He tricked Harvey._ "Look Mike, I gotta go now, I have to go and warn the guards. I have to find him." Mike was glad to hear that. Crying and trying to get a grasp of what's happened were the last things they wanted right now. It was time to rescue Harvey as soon as possible. Donna quickly grabbed her purse and cell phone. She passed by the entrance of the building so fast that security guards panicked. She paid the taxi-driver double because he managed to drive her there in record time. She rushed to the front desk of the prison and didn't even care about the people waiting in the line. She directly made her way to the desk.

"I wanna know where Harvey Specter is." She was going crazy but tried to hide it and to be honest she was doing a very good job. The guard sitting at the desk was a woman in her 40s and she ignored her first. Donna couldn't stand this bullshit, she knew something was very wrong because she called Harvey three times while she was coming there but he didn't answer any of those calls. She started to shout and all the heads turned to her direction. She was so mad and this feeling of unknown was killing her. The guard stopped resisting and called a male guard around his 30s to escort her to the cell Harvey was supposed to be. She was feeling nauseous and these ridicilous thoughts in her head were dancing around. She was trying her damnedest to stay calm but why were these hallways so long? The guard whom led her here, reached for the keys in his pockets and unlocked the cell's door. The sight was the least thing she expected, she dropped to her knees and screamed his name between sobs.

.

.

" _HARVEY!"_


End file.
